


Captured

by kakashizgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brothers, M/M, Oral Sex, Photography, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashizgirl/pseuds/kakashizgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi and Shisui convince Sasuke to participate in a dirty photoshoot for 'their voyeuristic professor' with the promise of big money.  In reality it's just for Itachi's pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

Sasuke had his reservations about it all. Itachi and Shisui had been *very* convincing, but he still couldn’t help but be nervous about the whole ordeal. 

“Chill out Sasuke,” Shisui spoke with quiet reassurance. “This is your brother we’re talking about… and think about it… over 100,000 yen a piece.” The cold glimmer of voracity sparkled in his dark eyes.

“Come on, Sasuke,” Itachi whispered. “Think of all you can do with that kind of money… and it’ll just be this once.”

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed hesitantly. “Do you promise me anonymity?”

“Absolutely,” Shisui quietly promised him, catching Itachi’s uncertain gaze. 

“Alright.”

Both older boys released a breath that neither of them realized they had been holding. “Good. I’ll go get everything ready. Plan on tonight at nine o’clock. Fugaku and Mikoto are going out with some friends and I heard them say they’d be late,” Shisui spoke quietly as if they were planning an assassination and not a sexy secretive photo shoot. 

“Better get something to drink for Sasuke,” Itachi murmured. “He’ll need something to loosen him up.” Sasuke scowled at his elder brother.

“How do you know what I need, aniki?” Sasuke shot back, slightly angry at himself for agreeing to do this whole thing, but it was a favor to Shisui… and god knew he owed him for all the help he’d given him in his studies that year, and they *were* getting paid for it after all.

Sasuke shifted nervously in his chair finding it impossible to get comfortable from that point onward.

~ ~ ~

Nightfall came. Fugaku and Mikoto got dressed up and left the house with a flourish of formal eveningwear and delicious smelling perfume, warning the boys not to wait up for them. It would most likely be the wee hours of the morning before they were home.

Itachi smiled and assured them that they were all grown and could easily take care of themselves. Their cousin, Shisui, was staying with them over summer break. He was a year older than Itachi, who was nineteen, and Sasuke had just turned sixteen. Shisui would be starting his second year at university in September. He was studying the arts and was majoring in Photography. 

Over spring break, he had visited his cousins, and had constantly photographed them. It was a little irritating at first, constantly having someone taking your picture, but eventually, the boys became accustomed to it, and loosened up, even graciously striking a pose for Shisui when they were in the right mood. 

He had tried to convince them that they were both superior model material; Itachi with his beautiful exotic features and long black hair, and Sasuke with his clean effeminate face, and delicate musculature, but they had blown him off as being stupidly overzealous with his craft.

This time Shisui’s visit had brought with it a ‘business proposition’. He had confided in them that he secretly had a crush on his photography professor at school, but the man was an incurable pervert and had a fetish for black haired teens… more especially black haired teen *brothers*. 

He had gathered all of the pictures that he had taken of them over spring break and placed them in a handsome leather portfolio, and both brothers had to admit after looking at the collection , Shisui was an awesome photographer. Most of the pictures of them were quite stunning. Even though the greatest majority of them were just the Uchiha brothers enjoying their normal everyday activities, Shisui managed to capture their emotions and expressions in a completely profound way. The man definitely had a talent for it. 

Supposedly, Shisui’s professor had furtively approached him afterwards and offered him 300,000 yen if he could find a way to photograph the two brothers in a ‘more provocative manner’. Succinctly speaking, he wanted Shisui to photograph the Uchiha brothers having sex. 

Shisui claimed that he felt overly indebted to the man who remained anonymous and unidentified to Itachi and Sasuke. While Itachi seemed to have no qualms about it, and was excited about the money being offered to him, Sasuke was a littler harder to convince. He finally decided that he felt horribly indebted to Shisui for all the help he had given him during the last semester in Trigonometry and came to the conclusion that there was no way he could say ‘no‘. 

That being said, they had come to an agreement to do the erotic photo session, and Shisui was to call his instructor letting him know it was finished, and he would transfer the money into their cousin’s account who would split it with Itachi and Sasuke three ways. That was over 100,000 yen for each of them for an hour or two’s worth of ‘work’. 

~ ~ ~

Itachi grinned at a blushing Sasuke as he popped open another bottle of beer and handed it to his younger sibling. “Drink up, otouto!” he laughed cheerfully holding up his bottle and clinking it with Sasuke’s in a motion as if to say ‘cheers’, before turning his up and guzzling a long drink.

“Don’t get drunk, aniki. You need to be ‘at yourself’.”

“Never you mind me, Sasuke… I’m fine… but you might want to *indulge* at little. It’ll help you get your courage up.”

“My courage is fine… it’s *something else* I’m worried about getting up.”

Itachi laughed heartily, “Oh, don’t you worry about that at all, otouto. I can promise you that I’ll take care of *everything*.”

Sasuke blushed more furiously than before and turned up his bottle of beer as if to take his nii-san’s threat seriously. 

Itachi gripped the two six packs that he had bought a bit earlier and motioned for Sasuke to follow him upstairs to his room. “Guess we should head upstairs and see if Shisui’s ready yet.” 

Sasuke nodded, trying desperately to breathe calmly and still the thunder of his heartbeat slamming in his chest. He was extremely nervous and was now beginning to feel like he could very easily pass out as he followed the lithe form of his brother up the stairs to Itachi’s room. 

He let his eyes travel down Itachi’s back, the way the tight t-shirt clung to his body, his smooth muscles easily visible beneath the light cotton fabric; the jeans that clung deliciously to his perfect ass made Sasuke feel a stirring in his groin area that he’d never felt before. 

He had never actually thought of Itachi in that way-- never even considered it really, but now that it was on the table, the thoughts were starting to overwhelm him. He found that upon topping the stairs he was panting slightly, and not at all because he was out of shape. He was quite the contrary. His breathing was heavy imagining his strong beautiful brother fucking him while Shisui photographed every bit of it.

Itachi opened the door to find that his cousin had gone to quite a lot of painstaking effort with getting his room ready. The room was dimly lit everywhere except for the bed, which he had a couple of lights on stands that softly lit the queen sized mattress, covered in black. There was music coming from Itachi’s stereo with a sexy rhythmic beat thumping softly in the background, and incense burned in a burner on the dresser filling the room with the warm sensual fragrance of strawberries and vanilla. Sasuke felt more light-headed at the heavy aroma that laced the air and he felt his dick getting hard as his olfactory senses were tickled with such a sexually arousing scent. 

The young teen swallowed hard, imagining for a moment his and his brother’s naked bodies writhing together on the bed as Shisui photographed them, coaxing them onward through the eye of the camera. 

“What do you think guys?” he smirked at Itachi, who strode over to look at the makeshift ‘studio’ that Shisui had put together in less than an hour. 

“I think it looks… hot,” Itachi chided playfully, running his hand in front of the lights that shined on the mattress. “I hope you don’t mind if we sweat,” he deadpanned, then cut his eyes over at his baby brother who looked as if he were about to puke. 

Then motioning to Sasuke, he smiled hoping to lighten the moment for him, “… better think about downing a little more of that alcohol, otouto. You look a little sickly.”

“Hn…” Sasuke nodded and turned up the beer bottle again, finished it off quickly and reached for another cold one.

Itachi edged towards Sasuke, and looking down at his adorable little brother, stroked his reddened cheek with the back of his hand. “Don’t be nervous Sasuke. I promise, I’ll be gentle,” he whispered in a darkly playful way that made Sasuke’s spine tingle slightly.

With that one simple touch, Sasuke’s eyes fluttered closed and he turned his face into his aniki’s hand, suddenly wanting to be closer to him, wanting the older man to overshadow him and do things with him he was in nowise supposed to do. 

“Okay, guys…” Shisui muttered, seeing Itachi beginning to make his move. “If you two are ready, I’m gonna go ahead and start.” He had eased in very close to them and caught the shot of Itachi stroking Sasuke’s cheek. “Now, I want you two to just ‘do what comes naturally‘… but make it hot, okay?” 

Itachi looked at him with one eyebrow cocked and chuckled, “Shisui. This is me we’re talking about. Come on. *Everything I do is hot*.”

“Yeah… hot.” Shisui ran a slightly unsteady hand through his wild spiky black hair and took a deep breath. “Hot and dirty… let‘s go.”

And then, Itachi moved forward, sliding his arm around his brother’s waist, and leaned cautiously in, breathing hotly upon his lips, but not kissing him yet. He hovered there looking down at his ‘way-too-sexy-for-his-own-good’ baby brother through heavily eyelids, almost as if he were attempting to hypnotize the younger version of himself. 

It appeared to be working beautifully. Sasuke clutched at the front of Itachi’s shirt and suddenly the shutter was clicking away over and over and over, capturing the wanton look that had spread itself slowly across Sasuke’s pretty features. His lips had parted in a way that said, ‘*kiss me now*’ to Itachi, as the elder leaned in to whisper against his ear,  
“Play with me, Sasuke,” and his velvety tongue was sweeping hot and wet across Sasuke’s lower lip, teasing at inquisitive tongue that had slipped out to greet his, in a kiss that was far too lustful to be from a brother. 

Their mouths met in a flourish of movement, deep and passionate, causing Sasuke to feel very dizzy and like he was melting into his aniki’s strong embrace.

“Mmm, yeah… that’s it…” Shisui whispered seductively as Itachi’s hands fumbled with the buttons on Sasuke’s shirt, making fast work of opening them, sliding his hands in, searching and touching at the heated flesh of his brother’s pale chest. 

“Nnnh. Otouto, you taste so good,” Itachi murmured against Sasuke’s mouth, nipping at his lips, biting the soft muscles gently, and smiling a wicked smile at the sigh that escaped from Sasuke’s sweet mouth at his words.

Sasuke’s hands had found their way beneath the tight cotton fabric of Itachi’s black t-shirt and were tracing trails of desire up the smooth muscles of his brother’s back as Itachi buried his hands in Sasuke’s hair. He pulled his head to the side to expose the soft white tendons of his otouto’s neck and sank his teeth teasingly into the skin there, licking each bite to sooth the slightest hint of pain away with the pleasure of his mouth.

“Ohhh, aniki…” Sasuke moaned, drawing another knowing smile from Itachi against his skin, perceiving that he had found one of the many erogenous zones on his otouto’s neck. 

“Do you like that? Hmm?” were the muttered words in his ear from a voice that was so deep and so sexy, so laced with lust, Sasuke’s blood began to boil within his veins, gathering heavily in his crotch. 

Shisui captured each erotic movement, each expression from the hungry look in Itachi’s eyes as he sucked at his otouto’s neck to the sweet sexy surrender on Sasuke’s soft features. It was all picked up with the clicking of the shutter. 

Sasuke could only nod, the words lost in his beautiful throat that arched gracefully back, allowing Itachi access to his neck and down his chest. 

“Mmm… good… suck on his nipples, Itachi,” Shisui purred, never missing a stroke with his camera as he moved cautiously around them wanting catch every move at just the right angle, but not wanting to disrupt the flow of their forward moving lovemaking.

Itachi nipped and licked at the tender hardened flesh of Sasuke‘s nipples, sliding one leg between his baby brother’s, coaxing him to move against Itachi in a slow steady grind. With both of their groins aching warmly with each motion, Sasuke could feel the hardness of Itachi’s length through his jeans and that seemed to make him feel even more intoxicated than just the alcohol. 

He could feel his nii-san carefully guiding him to the bed and pushing him gently backward, causing him to take a seat on the edge of the mattress, while Itachi remained standing over him. He looked down at Sasuke, drinking in the flush on his face, the way his shirt was laid slightly open in the front barely revealing those two supple pink rosebuds. 

He could see how aroused Sasuke was just by looking at him, eyeing those tender peaks peeking seductively from beneath the fabric of his shirt was making Itachi’s heart beat faster in his chest, and he felt the overwhelming desire to strip Sasuke of his clothes and make Shisui hold him down while he fucked him until his brains ran out of his ears. *Fuck the photo session*, he couldn’t help but think to himself.

Itachi hastily divested himself of his shirt while standing in front of Sasuke, whose hands were immediately on his brother’s hips, licking and sucking at the sexy dip of his navel as Itachi gripped at the soft as silk locks that graced his baby brother’s head. 

“Oh god, Sasuke… suck me,” he whispered having no misgivings about making such a request from the younger Uchiha. 

“Nnnh…” Sasuke set to work without delay, unbuttoning and unzipping the fly of Itachi’s pants, happily realizing that his nii-san wasn’t wearing underwear. The older teen’s length bobbed heavily out of his jeans as Sasuke worked at the denim to free his prize from its confinement. 

He immediately took the hot, thickly veined shaft into his hands, hearing a deep groan from Shisui who was continually taking in every bit of the action with his SLR Canon his mother and father had bought him for his birthday present around the first of the year. 

Both Shisui and Itachi were hornier than they’d ever been in their lives watching *‘little Sasuke’*-- Itachi’s kid brother with his long pale fingers wrapped tightly around Itachi’s massive cock, toying lustily with his balls, rolling and squeezing them in those slight hands. Then slowly with his eyes fixated on his older brother’s he lowered his mouth down to wrap his lips loosely around the swollen head, running his tongue all around it, lapping up the salty hot taste of Itachi’s precome gathering heavily at the slit.

“Hn… Sasuke… you look so fucking sweet… with my… cock in your… mouth.” It was obvious that Itachi was restraining himself from thrusting deep into the wet recesses of Sasuke’s mouth, from the way his words were broken, his jaw clenched tightly, knuckles white clinging to the unruly black hair. Those soft pink lips that had always enchanted him and entranced him from the time Sasuke was old enough to learn the proper method of ‘how-to-pout-to-get-one’s-way’, now had Itachi’s engorged dick disappearing in and out from between them. A mouth that had once had looked completely adorable, now looked totally fucking hot and sexy engulfing his nii-san’s cock. And Shisui was right there, photographing every bob of his head, every lick of his tongue, forever engraving their images on the digital memory card of his camera. 

The images of Itachi’s face when he came, contorted with sweet pain, physically having to pull Sasuke off his cock so that he could catch the shimmering white seed that spurted and shot out, all over Sasuke’s mouth, and ran down his chin and dribbled on his jeans. 

“Aww… fuckin’ hell…” Shisui whimpered at the way sixteen year old Sasuke looked with his beautiful features covered with Itachi’s load.

Itachi winked at Shisui. “Take a picture of us licking it up,” he teased their cousin. “Mmm… Sasuke… you sure are quiet. What’s wrong? I know the cat hasn’t got your tongue… by the way you were just using it on my cock.” He leaned in to run his tongue along Sasuke’s chin, cleaning up his own essence from the boy’s smooth white skin. 

“Itachi,” Sasuke whispered breathlessly against his brother’s mouth, “I’ve never been so fucking turned on in my life.” He licked at his brother’s tongue, sharing his taste, completely oblivious to the fact that Shisui was snapping away nearby their faces.

When Itachi was satisfied that Sasuke’s face was clean, he pushed the younger teen backwards onto the bed and began to undress him, pushing a knee between his legs, smiling amusedly at the way that Sasuke fidgeted and struggled beneath him trying to rid himself of his clothes faster.

A naked Sasuke was a beautiful Sasuke, the two older men quickly figured out as they both stood back to admire the breathtaking sight of the smooth lines of his toned body, smooth and hairless, with a flawless complexion and a cock that was perfect beyond what they could have ever imagined. 

Itachi reached down to trace teasing fingertips along the velvety flesh, and stroke his tightened sack tantalizingly. The more Itachi touched him, the further he spread, the more achy with need he became. With each pass of those purple-black fingernails along his abdomen and down the insides of his thighs, the hornier Sasuke became.

“Please… aniki… don’t tease me,” he pleaded as Shisui stood behind Itachi clicking away with the perfect view of a very sprawled out and very naughty looking Sasuke, begging to be fucked by his older brother. 

Sasuke watched with unbridled lust as Itachi turned backward towards Shisui to whisper something in his ear. He didn’t even care what it was that Itachi was telling their cousin, he just wanted more of Itachi, and he wanted it right then.

He whined out as Itachi pulled his ass up into his lap and then drug him up impossibly further, so that his ass was right in his brother’s face. 

“Yeah… Itachi… that looks so good,” Shisui chimed in softly, looking at the globes of Sasuke’s ass near Itachi’s face, with the older boy spreading him wide preparing to put his mouth in the most forbidden of places. 

Shisui focused in on the wicked smirk on Itachi’s face, capturing it perfectly. He zoomed in with the telephoto lens to get a close-up of what Itachi was about to do, not wanting to miss seeing his sweet little cousin Sasuke getting a rim job from the sexiest man in Konoha, who happened to be his older brother.

From Shisui’s view in the camera’s eye, in the center of the focus was Sasuke’s pink puckered hole, looking as if it were absolutely aching to have his brother inside of him. Itachi fingered at it for a bit, slipping his fingertip in the tiny ring of muscle, but not going any further than his first knuckle. He was simply continuing to play with his gorgeous prey, like a cat does with a mouse, before it consumes it whole, blood, bones and all.

Shisui’s breath hitched in his throat when Itachi’s beautiful face was pressed into that soft cleft, and his skillful tongue snaked out to lave at the hole where his finger was teasing in and out, in and out, in a gentle pressing motion. Every so often, Shisui would see and Sasuke would feel Itachi twirl his finger in light circles, stretching him carefully and tenderly. 

The older man’s eyes were closed, in an expression of heavenly satisfaction, while Sasuke wore a look of pure pleasure, so intense if could easily be mistaken for pain. Apparently he had never experienced anything close to this in his life. 

His hands kept sliding up to stroke at his own cock, aching for some kind of friction there, and up to linger in Itachi’s hair and across his face. Shisui couldn’t help but notice the tenderness of Sasuke’s touches that were directed towards his brother; couldn’t help but feel that something was transpiring here that was so much more than just a paid erotic photo shoot. 

“God, that looks good Itachi… wait till you guys see these shots I’m getting… he tastes good, Itachi, ne? Mmm… fuck, Sasuke… touch yourself with both hands, just like that…”

Shisui’s words spilled across their bodies and the shutter clicked away, but it was as if suddenly everything around the two Uchiha brothers disappeared. Everything but the two of them. Time seemed to almost stand still as Itachi resituated his baby brother towards the head of the bed. He reached for the lube conveniently placed on the bedside table and slicked his cock heavily before pulling his otouto into his lap again, and spreading his legs wide apart, positioning himself at Sasuke’s noticeably aroused entrance. 

“You want me, Sasuke?” Itachi murmured as he looked down at his only brother.  
“God, yes. Itachi please.” Sasuke closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair anxiously. He was obviously extremely aroused and ready for Itachi to do him good. 

Itachi took his shaft in his hand and rubbed the head that was swelled again so beautifully and dripping with need against Sasuke’s twitching hole. He teased Sasuke for a moment, circling the heat of Sasuke’s pucker with the matched heat of the thick head of his cock. 

“Nnnh… take me,” Sasuke moaned as he pressed back against Itachi.

“Oh fuck yeah…” Itachi whispered as he pushed in, leaning his weight against his baby brother’s tightness. He and Shisui watched as the thick glistening head slipped in past Sasuke’s ring of muscle, disappearing into that tight lubricious heat. 

“Ahh… Itachi. Deeper… please,” Sasuke moaned as Itachi pushed in further and with more force, fully enveloping himself inside his baby brother. 

Sasuke took Itachi beautifully-- like a hand sliding into a snug-fitting glove, their connection was made. Itachi’s skin shimmered in the lucid glow of Shisui’s lighting, as Sasuke panted beneath him, whimpering sweet forbidden words urging his brother to move. But Itachi waited.

It was as if he was trying to linger in this position for a moment, reveling in the feeling of being deep inside Sasuke; with his eyes closed and his jaw lax and hanging open slightly, it was as if he never wanted this feeling to end. 

“Nii-san.”

Sasuke’s word brought him back from his reverie, and he began to move his hips, pulling out slowly and sliding back in, experimenting with what Sasuke wanted. 

“Ohhh… yeah…” were the heavy groaned whispers of the dark haired teen pulled into his lap. “Oh, god… yeah.” 

Shisui was having more difficulties with being able to focus the camera on the action. His aching hard-on was now pressing at the front of his jeans harder than ever, begging to be let out, weeping to be touched. Every so often he would reach down to push his palm along it’s length, hoping to stave off his orgasm, but coming dangerously close to creaming in his jeans from just watching the two going at it. 

Itachi was pushing Sasuke’s legs back, gripping the backs of his knees, pistoning his hips in and out of his hole. “Goddammit Sasuke,” he breathed, “you’re so fucking limber.” 

“Nnnnh! Yeah! Oh… *Itachi*! Right there!” Sasuke cried out as Itachi slammed his prostate over and over with each thrust of his hips. 

Suddenly Itachi never wanted anyone else to have Sasuke like this, he never wanted anyone to experience this slender perfect body, with a face that was way too pretty to belong to a boy. He never wanted another person to feel what the inside of this body felt like, he never wanted Sasuke to cry out another person’s name in ecstasy… and moreover… *he* never wanted to do *this* with anyone else.

The room echoed with Sasuke’s soft moans, and the sounds of their bodies connecting as one. Itachi seemed to resurface once again from the depths of passion to lock eyes with Shisui. 

He shook his head, never missing a stroke with Sasuke, eyes transfixed on his cousin. “Don’t. No more.”

Shisui could have read his mind. He understood completely was happening. The emotional ramifications that had just transpired were palpable even from behind the lens of his expensive digital camera. Itachi and Sasuke had just connected on a far more intimate level than just the physical bond.

Shisui suddenly felt as if he were viewing a thing he had no business viewing, as if he had stepped into a world of something secret between Itachi and Sasuke… something sacred. He bowed to Itachi, blushing wildly, and quickly excused himself to Itachi’s private bathroom where he took care of his painful erection.

“Otouto,” Itachi was breathless, sweating, aching deliciously in his groin, but he never wanted this moment with Sasuke to end. “I’m in love with you.”

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, and Itachi knew that he was trying to stop the tears the had threatened to well up in those depthless black pools. “Aniki…”

And with that one word, Itachi’s world seemed to spin out of control. He felt himself being pulled down by an intense feeling, not just the arms of his younger brother, but being able to experience the one single thing he had wanted for as long as he could remember. Sasuke was pulling him down quickly, being careful not to break their connection, pulling their lips tight against each other, opening his mouth, letting Itachi ravish him all over. 

Time spiraled away from them and somehow everything seemed to stand still-- as if the world had backed away… and allowed them to finally be one. He watched as his older brother seemed the move in slow motion, pushing in deeply with such an intensity, Sasuke thought he might very well pass out. The epiphanic feeling seemed to permeate through the very core of his being, and then somehow is dissipated into something very physical.

Sasuke could feel the hot flush of sensation building in his gut as his balls tightened warning of the approach of his impending orgasm. “Itachi, I’m close,” he whispered against his brother’s ear as Itachi sucked and bit hungrily at his neck. 

“Me too, Sasuke… just say when.”

“Nnh…ahh… when.”

And instantly Sasuke could feel his insides being filled with the seething hotness of his brother’s seed. He could literally feel Itachi’s cock pumping deep inside him, loading him full with his come, burning his insides and blowing his mind.

Itachi had grasped Sasuke’s cock in his hand and had given it a few tender jerks, easily pushing him over the edge and into that delicious river of sensation, as the currents of pleasure gushed through his body, he whispered into the amazing feeling, “Aniki. *I’m in love with you too*.”

~ ~ ~

“Dammit, you guys. What the fuck was that?” Shisui stood at the foot of the bed watching the two lovers basking carelessly in the afterglow, blushing and covered with sweat.

“Mmm… I don’t know, but I want some more of it,” Itachi teased mischievously with a tickle under Sasuke’s ribcage. 

Sasuke sighed feeling completely slaked from his brother’s sex. “Let me catch my breath, aniki… god, you’re insatiable… I knew you’d be like that.” He smirked at Itachi.

“Hey, Sasuke,” Shisui quipped. “One more shot, okay. For me.”

Itachi shot Shisui a slightly angry, slightly questioning glare. 

Shisui went on… “I’d personally love to give my professor a shot of Itachi’s come running down your thighs, Sasuke.”

Sasuke grinned, and without any argument at all, he climbed up to straddle his brother’s lithe form stretched out naked across the bed. Turning his ass up towards Shisui, he smiled over his shoulder at their cousin. “Come closer. You’re picking now to get all shy? Heh…” 

Shisui leaned in as Sasuke reached around and spread one of his ass cheeks wide open, and gave a little push. Shisui groaned, feeling his cock beginning to harden in his pants all over again at the sight.

‘Little Sasuke’ could no longer be classified as ‘Little Sasuke’ he decided right then and there as he watched Itachi’s hands snake around splaying out across both ass cheeks, spreading him impossibly further. “Here… let me help this along,” he heard Itachi’s deep voice whisper as he pushed one finger into Sasuke’s terribly abused pucker all reddened and swollen from their earlier actions. 

He plunged it in and out a couple of times, and out came a flood of his own warm white come, rippling down Sasuke’s perfectly toned thighs like frosting being drizzled on sweets. Shisui focused in on the delicious sight. There was nothing he loved more than seeing this, and to have it saved in pictures, was totally sublime in his opinion.

“Alright. That’s enough.” Itachi gave Sasuke a light slap on the ass. “Go get in the shower. I’ll be in to join you in a minute.” Sasuke leaned in and kissed Itachi once more on the mouth, before he jumped off him and scampered to the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Shisui stared at Itachi in disbelief.

“Are you ever going to tell him the truth?” he asked his cousin quizzically.

“I don’t know. What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. And it’s really a moot point after all.” Itachi mused. 

“Was it worth 100,000 yen out of your own pocket to seduce your baby brother?”

“It was priceless, Shisui. And do you know why it was priceless?”

“Uhh… I have an idea.”

“Yeah. Sasuke confessed that he was in love with me, and it looks like my plan worked magically. I knew if I could just get him into bed, he’d fall in love with me. I do have that effect on people you know.” He flashed a devious smile at Shisui.

“Pshh… Itachi… you’re definitely one of a kind.”

“I know that’s right. And you better be glad,” the older Uchiha smiled widely at his cousin, “the world couldn’t handle more than one of me.” 

~ ~ ~

~ End.


End file.
